1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the collection of solar energy, and to apparatus suitable to effect such collection.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Many devices have been used, or proposed for use, to collect solar energy. Some of these devices use reflectors which concentrate solar rays onto a reception device, for example an oven for cooking food, or a pipe through which water is pumped and in which steam is generated for a boiler. At present, however, the capital and operating costs of solar collection devices preclude their use for the large scale generation of energy. There is, therefore, an urgent need for improved devices for the collection of solar energy, and especially such devices which can be used to generate electricity on a large scale.